


【獒龙】Behold！

by 7pianya



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 胖球
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/7pianya
Summary: *网瘾少年&网瘾少年的故事，又名程序狗的浪漫（不*设定瞎编乱写*致力于搞事三十年，玩梗开心开心可以，勿当真。
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒/龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【獒龙】Behold！

**Author's Note:**

> *网瘾少年&网瘾少年的故事，又名程序狗的浪漫（不
> 
> *设定瞎编乱写
> 
> *致力于搞事三十年，玩梗开心开心可以，勿当真。

一

B市，晚上七点。

“马生，这边请。”侍应生打开一扇隐蔽的木门，然后退后一步，“请先稍作休息，张队还有十分钟就到。”

马龙点了点头，踏进房间。与外面装潢奢华的包间相比，这里显得有些过于，怎么说，朴素了。惨白的墙，两张木椅，一台微波炉，再加上一张坡了腿的黑色木桌，冷清得有些过分。

对于上面提出要见面详谈，马龙做了万全准备：从方案衣着发型到说话的用词语气，检查了一遍又一遍，还专门去练了几个月拳击，就是为了一雪前耻——上次在全国开发者大会上磕磕巴巴的发言实在太丢面了。被领导训了三个小时，之后一年连他自己主导开发的产品的发布会都没法上台讲话，现在好不容易争取到这个机会，可不能再搞砸了。

但现在这个情况，他还真没准备过。马龙解开西装外套的扣子，在木椅上坐下来，双手覆在膝盖上，对着墙角的微波炉发呆——那上面还放着一张绿豆冰棍包装纸。

部队现在也是……挺不容易的。

马龙移开眼睛，不忍再看下去。现在反贪打黑，到处都抓的紧，你看把人家弄得空调都舍不得开，只买根冰棍解解暑，啧啧。他感叹完擦了擦头上的汗，小心翼翼地避开抹了发胶的头发。

出门前这头发他弄了一个小时，怎么弄觉得怎么怪，最后许昕憋急了，嚷嚷着你怎么样都帅！世界第一帅！就把他推出了洗手间的门。当时约定时间快到了，他不得已只能硬着头皮上，结果到这汗都出了半天，连个人影都没见到。

就在马龙第十次抑制住出去透透风的想法时，门锁响了。

一个带着黑框眼镜的男人走了进来，头发乱糟糟，黑衣黑裤，嘴里还叼着半根雪糕。他径直走到微波炉旁边，手朝马龙一伸，含含糊糊道：“手机拿来。”

张继科下午六点才从床上挣扎着爬起来，对着洗手间的镜子发呆了足足一分钟才意识到自己拿错牙刷了。赶紧呸呸呸把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，漱了四遍口，才重新拿起自己的牙刷挤上牙膏。

熬了三天夜，好不容易赶在期限前把代码交上去了，又有人好死不死在三更半夜的时候攻击系统，质量低但基数大，他和周雨本来轮休，人手不够便被叫过去帮忙，直到早上七八点才了事。张继科连澡也没力气冲倒在床上就睡死过去，他比周雨好点——那孩子直接就栽在电脑前了。

他叼着牙刷踢了踢周雨的椅子：“喂起来了。”转身又回去漱口。周雨被颠了下，翻了个面继续睡。张继科洗漱出来后见周雨还在睡，便去拉他，刚刚来了邮件，那代码还有要改的地方，再这么睡下去不是个事。

周雨拽也拽不醒，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，张继科支棱起耳朵听了老半天，才听出来他说的是权限不够。可以了这小子还会顶嘴了，张继科被气笑了：“权限不够？好啊，速度起床！”说完就是把椅子往后一拉。

直到六点半张继科才想起来七点的时候跟那个网安公司有个会面，连忙把还没吃完的雪糕咬在嘴里，拿了钥匙就往外走，走到门边又转回来。

忘记给电脑充电了。

所以当他见到眼前这个一身西服梳着发胶头面无表情的人时心里烦躁得不行。这种人他最不对付，一副精英的做派，这公司就不会找个技术人员来吗。张继科把那人的手机放进微波炉里，然后在另一张椅子上坐下。

“安全考虑。”他指的微波炉里的手机，“具体就不解释了。”

“没事，我懂。”那人说道。

你懂？你懂个屁。张继科在内心翻了个白眼，这种人最擅长的就是扯谎，装做有共同话题，要真问到关键肯定一个都答不上来，不信等会……

那人没注意张继科丰富的内心活动，又接着说道：“MAR网安公司研发部，马龙。”

……研发部？

张继科，作为一个极少收flag的人，觉得脸有些疼。

“网安部，张继科。”他握住马龙伸过来的手。

二

马龙盯着手机上的地址反复确认了一遍，才犹豫地按响了门铃。

上次的方案双方都挺满意，合同也签了，总算是顺利过关。为了能适应现在的军区系统和一些企业不方便接触的机密，这个新程序需要军方和公司一同开发，就是这样马龙的小组还是被要求签了个让人瘆得慌的保密协议。

那负责人，对就是张继科，马龙也不知道自己哪里惹了他，当时抱着胳膊冷着一张脸，俨然一副不听话就要把人皮扒了的模样。马龙心里默念了一百遍冷静，然后面不改色地签了合同——没有一丝疏漏，他对自己的表现还是很满意的。

现在他站在一个廉价公寓楼下，拍了拍裤腿刚刚蹭上的尘土，心想着时代是变了，现在部队真是放荡不羁。等了大约有一分钟，一个明显没睡醒的年轻男声响了起来：“谁啊？”

“你好，我是Mar公司的马龙。”马龙说完之后没见回应，赶紧又加上一句，“研发部的，请问张队，张继科是住在这里吗？”

对讲机里还是没有回音，马龙瞪着那几个整齐排列的小孔，怀疑自己是不是被当成搞推销的了。这时门突然从里面被人打开，就那气势，幸好马龙躲得快，要不头上一定撞出个大包，说不定还得进医院。一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人探出头来，客客气气地给马龙让出一条路：“龙哥是吧，我是周雨，科哥睡着呢，你先进来坐坐。”

马龙还在纠结自己怎么莫名其妙变成了龙哥，按理来说也是马哥，就跟着周雨来到一扇贴满了小广告的门前。周雨边开门边说，唉龙哥见谅啊，这周忙没时间清理，里面有点乱。马龙点点头没做过多表情，毕竟同行人，忙起来乱成什么样的他没见过。

但等门打开后马龙还是受到了深深的震撼，乱其实还好，倒是那地上数量惊人的外卖盒子——大哥你们这周是吃了两个月的量吗？！

张继科张着嘴巴摊在书桌后面的椅子上，旁边一个小风扇有气无力地运作着，底座被旋转的头带得摇摇晃晃，随时都要寿寝正终的样子。被周雨摇起来的时候他还有些生气，忙了一晚上啥都没吃，刚在梦里做了一盘拍黄瓜要送到嘴边就被弄醒了，简直毫无人性。

“龙哥来了。”周雨的声音从身后传来，下一秒窗帘就被哗的一声拉开，亮光刺得张继科骂了声操，一下子从椅子上弹起来，捂着快要留泪的眼睛吼道周雨你还是不是人。伴着周雨的笑声张继科透过指缝看见马龙端正地坐在沙发上，发胶依旧，面无表情地看着这边，似乎没有看到刚才发生的一场闹剧。

张继科莫名觉得自己受到了无声的嘲讽。

他清了清嗓子，把遮着眼睛的手拿下来，强行睁着眼睛大踏步走进了洗手间。刚关上门他就靠在门上痛苦地闭上眼，心里唾弃装自己什么B，完蛋要瞎了。

周雨在门外笑得更欢了。

张继科其实是个挺随和的人，但一看到那张冷漠脸他就下意识地不想服输，也不知道在比个什么劲。马龙今天来他是知道的，而且还是他定的时间——抱着些能早起干活的幻想。但这下好，起没起来还在别人面前出了丑，张继科瞪着镜子里挂着两个黑眼圈的自己，觉得严重缺乏睡眠的脑袋更疼了。

马龙这次来是要讨论数据加密的问题，虽说只是试点，但以后也是要应用到整个队里的，不能有丝毫放松。张继科边洗脸边斟酌着下一步该怎么走，这次试点上面全权交由他管理，就算马龙他们都签了保密协议，但毕竟涉及军事加密算法，外人还是越少牵涉进来越好。

结果还没等张继科擦干净脸上的水珠，想出个方案来，电话就来了。

三

马龙坐在电脑前，揉了揉眉心。

屏幕上的程序他已经来来回回翻了五遍，但愣是一行也没看进去。今天开会问起了试点的事情，但张继科最近一直杳无音讯，电话不接邮件不回，他也只能硬着头皮在各位领导面前说还在筹备中。

上次去拜访张继科没谈出个所以然，确切地说，根本没谈。他在沙发上等了五分钟，张继科旋风一样从洗手间刮出来，像某种犬科动物一样甩了甩满是水珠的脸，踩着地上的外卖盒子就坐到了电脑前，仍旧耷拉着眼皮但目光炯炯，丝毫没有刚刚瞌睡的样子。

马龙就干坐着看着张继科的手指在键盘上翻飞了整整十分钟——他也不知道自己怎么看得这么投入——然后人往椅背上一靠，转过头来。马龙以为他终于想起来商谈的事情，刚要开口，就被张继科打断了：“周雨呢？”

“……他出去买水了。”马龙答。

“哦。”张继科转回去，过了半分钟他才手指一顿，又转过来，大概是才反应过来马龙是来干什么的了，“我差点忘了……今天临时有事，你先回去吧，改天再谈。”然后没看马龙的眼睛，又对着屏幕敲起键盘来。

定时间的是你说有事的也是你，马龙无语，只好回来等张继科消息，结果一等就是一个星期。很好，要再这么等下去公司就该把他开除了，马龙愤恨地注释掉了一行代码。

许昕端着咖啡从茶水间那过来，正好看见这一幕，手疾眼快地抓住马龙要按merge的手：“哎哟哥你别，看清楚了再改啊。”马龙这才回过神来，发现自己犯了糊涂，连忙又改回来。

“那张小哥可以啊，把你气成这样。”许昕靠着墙喝了一口咖啡，他刚交完一段代码，脸还有些憔悴，“眼睛都花了。”马龙向来心细，代码整整齐齐，注释也标得到位，极少出bug，像今天这改错代码还差点和主程序合并的事，更是闻所未闻。

“是我昨晚没睡好。”马龙用手刮了刮脸，深吸几口气，又使劲眨眨眼睛，他从不喜欢把自己的过错推到别人身上。“你没睡好不还是因为他。”许昕简直太了解他师兄这个人了，才不给他瞎揽责任的机会。

“小马因为谁睡不着啊，”路过的产品经理霞姐投来一个调侃的眼神，“谈恋爱了？”

许昕差点没一口咖啡吐出来。

刹那间整个小组的人都看向马龙，像是在对待阶级敌人——组长竟然先我们一步摆脱电脑女神的祝福？！就在马龙张口想要解释的时候，一个人突然像一阵风一样走进门来，沉着嗓子问：“马龙在吗？”

还是这熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道。

张继科。

张继科本是没有要吸引全场目光的打算的，可是他一进来所有人就都转过头来看他，他也没有办法。是今天穿的太显眼了吗，他有些不安地扯了下荧光绿外套，也不对啊，大街上都这么穿吧。

见没有人要回答他的意思，张继科便又问了一遍：“研发部的马龙，是在这吗？”

“我在这。”一个声音从人群后传来，有些许飘忽。张继科看过去，只见一个穿着牛仔裤运动鞋灰色连帽衫的人挤了出来，“在这。”

这是……谁？

张继科看着眼前刘海软软地搭在额头上的人，有些懵。这是那个马龙？不不不您跟我开完笑呢吧。张继科觉得自己熬夜熬出了新高度，连幻觉都出现了，闭上眼又睁开：“请问马龙在吗？”

“我就是。”还是那人答，并朝他笑了笑。

我的亲妈。

张继科平静地看向马龙三秒，任由内心的不知名生物在草原上自由地奔跑。本来他还对马龙有些愧疚，来的时候还在车上愁了半天该怎么不输气势的同时表达自己的歉意，现在都被形象崩塌所带来的震惊淹没了。他极力抚平内心的波动，大步走过去抓住马龙的肩膀道：“对不住，一直以来误会你了。”

马龙被他压得往后靠在墙上，瞪着眼睛看他，一脸懵逼。

四

六月的阳光灿烂无比，特别是照在某个最近对荧光色有些偏爱又喜爱美黑的人身上，尤为辣眼睛。

介于安全性，上次详谈后他们决定还是不要在云上操作更改，而是跟上级申请在马龙公司里空出一个房间作为工作地点。张继科带着周雨，还有一个新来的，叫做樊振东的年轻人，便长期入驻了马龙的公司。

经过这几个月的共同作业，马龙算是见识到什么叫做真正地工作到昏天黑地废寝忘食：交流全靠内网，就没看见过他们出几次门，倒是外卖不停地往里送。早中晚餐甚至宵夜一应俱全，马龙就纳闷了，他们不运动怎么吃得下那么多。

每天晚上七点准时能收到他们的反馈，第二天下午下班前得改好更新，带得马龙他们的工作节奏也快了起来。好歹编写这个程序的也是他们一流企业的员工，马龙想了半天也没想出哪来这么多优化没做好的地方。更何况张继科他们有时候不写注释，直接丢行数，纵使是马龙看了三四遍也觉得没问题，也不知道哪里不和他们意了。

于是趁着今天张继科出来伸展腿脚的时候，马龙拿着代码就上去问了。不巧正好碰上张继科低气压的时候，只是瞥了一眼电脑屏幕，简单地说了句，不是不好，是还可以更快，就没有下文了。

现在马龙对着电脑屏幕揉了揉酸胀到几乎流泪的眼睛，想去拿眼药水，却只摸到个空瓶子，只好作罢。他已经看了一下午，试了好几个算法，还是没找到张继科所说的“更快”的办法。他一边把空眼药水瓶丢进垃圾桶里，一边拿起手机给早就下班的许昕发了个短信：今晚我可能不回去了。然后又开始琢磨起来。

许昕向来回信息回得快，没过一分钟黑屏的手机便震了一下，又亮起来。

卧槽张继科终于对你下手了？

马龙：……？？？

张继科觉得自己今天运气真是烂到不行。

白天睡过头忘记接上头电话被训了一顿，午餐点的酸辣粉别人给送成了榨菜肉丝面，下午小胖打瞌睡把咖啡倒在了键盘上抢救了半天，还有一个bug到现在都没找到源头。张继科恨不得把自己的源代码都倒出来看看是不是今天哪个地方出问题了——怎么他妈就这么背？

周雨咬着根竹签探出个头：“哥你休息下吧，没准是太累了。”

“对啊，”樊振东也从屏幕上移开眼睛，顺手从盒子里又捞了根肉串：“昨晚我俩睡了你还对着电脑，腰别又累坏了。”

张继科本着革命尚未成功的精神想要拒绝，却被那两小子推出去买饮料。他其实理解两个小伙子是想让他出来散散心，也挺感动的……但你们能别选这么难买的饮料吗？张继科蹲在第四个自动贩卖机前叹气，再这么下来戒了多年的烟瘾又要犯了。

好在第五个贩卖机争点气，总算是买到了。张继科一只手拎着两瓶饮料，另一只手咔擦一声拉开易拉罐的拉环，仰起脖子咕噜咕噜灌下去好几口，一下子半罐就没了。凉汽水在喉管里碰撞，烧得不行。张继科眯着眼睛，任由这火把自己烧得一干二净，舒适!

回去的时候他经过马龙的办公室，却发现灯还没关。马龙跟他们不一样，生活规律得很，工作基本不留过夜，在内行里也可以称得上是奇人了。张继科一直挺好奇，明明马龙也跟其他人一样不紧不慢，甚至有时候还爱钻牛角尖，不把问题弄清楚不罢休，他究竟是怎么把那么多工作轻松地在期限之前完成的？

张继科在门那里张望了一下，看见马龙趴在桌子上，旁边的电脑上屏保渐隐渐现，唯一不变的是那个红色的铁人。张继科斟酌了下，还是走了进去。办公室空调开得都挺冷，就马龙这穿着短袖睡上一夜，明天起来准感冒。

张继科把马龙的帽衫从椅背上拎起来，给他盖上。马龙也不知睡得轻还是怎么，就是这样一个动作他都能感觉到，微微皱着眉头张了张嘴，一瞬间张继科都以为他要醒了，但没过几秒又闭上了，半张脸都埋在胳膊里，看上去人畜无害得很。

但人不可貌相，张继科默默对自己念叨，他可学乖了，上一次马龙对他冲击实在让他终身难忘。

就在张继科打算回去继续干活时，他看见了马龙桌脚叠着的一沓纸，上面写满了密密麻麻的代码。这年头还手写的代码的人不多见了，张继科拿起来随意翻了翻，结果没想到这一翻就是十多分钟，整整十多页A4双面纸，他一页也没落下。

人不可貌相啊，看完张继科又嘟囔了一遍，这次带着些笑意。

五

马龙是被热醒的。

他满头大汗地醒来心想，我靠公司空调挑哪个时候坏不好挑这时候。结果刚直起身就感到自己背上有什么东西滑落到地上，他低头一看，这不是自己那件外套吗。他昨天码着码着代码觉得热就挂椅子背后了，后来应该是睡着了，现在怎么盖自己身上来了？

还有，灯怎么关了？

马龙故作淡定地捡起地上的帽衫拍了拍，又重新挂回椅子上，心里一片翻腾，这不是闹鬼了吧？！所幸外面天已经开始蒙蒙亮，他去洗手间拿水拍了拍自己的脸让自己别老想些有的没的，然后慢慢踱回办公桌前，晃晃鼠标唤醒电脑。

屏幕上还是昨天那段看了不下百遍的代码，彩色的函数名安安静静地坐在那里，仿佛在嘲笑着眼前人：昨天你想不出来，今天你也别想想出来。马龙呼噜了一下头发，强迫自己把注意力放在代码上，左手把桌脚那一叠纸扒拉过来，他还真不信这个邪了。

马龙把昨晚没测完的几个代码片段抽出来，刚想跑一遍，屏幕上却蹦出来了一个新的终端窗口。他几乎在一秒之内就确定上面的程序绝对不是他写的——他是emacs坚决拥护党，用vim的都是异端。但本着职业精神，马龙还是仔细看了看上面写了些什么。

这一看不要紧，看到一半马龙简直想扇自己巴掌：这办法你怎么就想不出来呢？这编辑器里的代码虽然写得随意，大括号没对齐，注释也只是寥寥几笔，看得人只想摔键盘，但要是认真琢磨便会发现写程序的人的编程智商非常高，尤其是对算法的理解。

马龙看得兴奋，嘴角不禁向上扬，他已经知道是哪个不识相的把外套盖在自己身上了——昨天晚上能写出这种东西又在这个公司的还能有谁。他来来回回翻了好几遍搞清楚了各个函数是怎么调用的，然后在快到头的时候看见了一行难得完整的注释：没测，大概2x faster。

马龙笑了，眼睛弯成一条缝。看来这次遇上了个不得了的人。

但好心情没持续多久，滑到最底层时马龙的笑容僵住了，觉得自己刚刚这么激动简直就是个傻逼。

最后一行代码是这样写的：

//emacs？?

鄙夷之情几乎要溢出屏幕。

在樊振东第五遍嚷嚷着接龙哥的代码实在是太舒服了，张继科才舍得把眼睛从屏幕上移开，探过一个头去：怎么个舒服法？

他一直负责的是网安部传回来的那部分代码，正好和马龙错过。张继科记得之前周雨也说过几次类似的话，那时候他忙得连轴转便没放在心上，昨晚得空看了看马龙在纸上写的代码感觉也就那样，哪来的舒服不舒服之说。

樊振东窝在椅子里，说话的时候手指还没停：怎么说，就是跟科哥你完全相反的风格。一直没说话埋头苦干的周雨突然冒出来，拍了声掌：小胖说得太对了！整一副感同身受的样子。

张继科刚想说你不在接网安部的吗凑什么热闹，突然想起来昨天他把自己写的代码给周雨了。

哦这感情就是在拐弯抹角地说自己的代码看着难受吧。

张继科面色不改地滑回自己的座位前，继续在键盘上打起代码来，强行无视隐隐作痛的左胸口，也强行假装刚刚的对话没有发生过。手指发狠地在键盘上敲打，把按键弄得啪啪响。

自己养了那么久的白菜，用刘局的话来说，怎么能那么轻易被那个邪教emacs拥护者挖去了。

你说是哇？

六

在项目快接近尾声时公司决定举办个活动让所有参与人员轻松轻松。

马龙站在会议室的门口，看着个个犹如行尸走肉般的组员，觉得脑仁疼。张继科他们不要命的行事节奏实在是太快了，几个月下来没几个人吃得消，全都瘦了一大圈。所有人都巴不得回去睡个三天三夜，现在上面竟然还要搞活动，体现什么公司员工的活力，简直不让他们活。

唉，这可怎么办，身为组长的马龙正愁着，突然就被一个手臂捞过去了。

“想什么呢？”低沉的声音在耳边响起，还带着些甜味……等等？！

马龙一把把张继科推开：“你能不能别在吃雪糕的时候往别人身上凑？”

自从上次张继科找到他公司来后，就像吃错药似得变了个人。怎么说呢，原本是只凶恶的狼，乱动一下它都能给你一爪子，突然就变成了只废狗的感觉。马龙到现在还没想清楚张继科那时候到底误会自己什么了。

张继科无辜地笑了笑，继续舔雪糕。远处周雨和樊振东坐在沙发上嚼着薯片，对着一本体育杂志暗暗发笑。难得看这三人组出现在办公室里，总觉得有些微妙的格格不入感。不过想想自己这愁的也没法跟别人说——许昕正忙着给姚彦打电话赔罪呢，昨天忙太晚把纪念日忘了——马龙只好把情况跟目前“无所事事”的张继科说了一遍。

“你看他们死气沉沉的样子，我也没办法。”马龙指了指会议室里的组员，一脸无奈。今天不把活动主题定下来领导又要叨叨了，指不定连假期都不给放。

“这好办。”张继科听完后说，把剩下的雪糕全塞进嘴里，朝那群几乎下一秒就要睡过去的人群走去。二分钟后，会议室里传来一声怒吼，几乎要炸开锅。

至于张继科说了什么，事后马龙是这样回忆的。

张继科走进门，面无表情地说道：

PHP是世界上最好的语言。

张继科看着有半个体育场那么大的场地有些发愣。他记得马龙跟他说公司举办活动的初衷是放松心情，展现员工朝气蓬勃的一面来着。

所以说，为什么定下来的活动是hackathon？

由于是合作，张继科他们也借着光放了三天假：前两天他们全都睡过去了，第三天觉得不能再这么颓废下去便来这边逛逛。樊振东周雨刚到会场便往右边跑，有个叫林高远的小伙子跟他们还挺能聊到一块去的。

张继科在MAR公司比较熟的也只有马龙和许昕——他怎么跟许昕熟起来又是另一个故事了——总的来说，许昕不在这组所以不放假，他只能去投靠马龙了。

张继科侧着身子挤过一张一张铺满电线的桌子，好不容易来到最前面。马龙穿着公司文化衫，正对着电脑屏幕冥思苦想。大大的红色MAR印在蓝底的T恤上，活像，张继科记得马龙挺喜欢的，对，超人。

旁边的组员也没人抬头看他一眼，全都忙活着手上的活，毕竟今晚就要发布了。张继科见马龙这么认真，也不好打扰他，就抱着手提找了个空地坐下来，在网上随便浏览着，打算找个漏洞玩玩，要是碰上有趣的还能练练手。

结果他都提交了三个漏洞还是没听见马龙敲下一个键。张继科觉得有些纳闷，这不像是在赶项目的样子啊。

“龙，你写完了？”他坐在马龙桌子旁边，回过头就能看见马龙的转椅脚。

“你知道从1958年开始世界上捉迷藏冠军是谁吗？”马龙眯着眼睛盯着电脑，答非所问。

张继科心想这都还有比赛人可真是够无聊的：“不知道，谁啊？”

马龙头也没回，大笔一挥甩了张纸到张继科脸上。

“；”

张继科：……

“所以别跟我说话。”马龙丢下一句话，又沉进代码里了。

七

马龙站在KTV前往手掌心吹了几口气，然后搓了搓，又塞进羽绒服里。

年末的时候大家提出搞聚会，一群小年轻没多想就选了这里。许昕可积极，他唱歌毕竟公认的一把手，但马龙犯愁啊，他一直觉得自己唱歌不大对劲，在大家面前唱实在不是太好意思。就算许昕老说，你唱歌真挺好的，就是得自信点，他还是觉得哪里不对。

思想前后马龙决定拉张继科下水，在被众人起哄唱歌的时候也能找个人推上去。本以为张继科那种恨不得天天在脸上写上大写的“我困！”的人会拒绝，马龙还准备了好几套说辞，结果张继科没说什么就答应了，还主动问了时间地点，挺让马龙吃惊的。

这不七点刚过五分，张继科带着樊振东周雨就出现在马路的另一边了。他们的工作基本已经完成，三人也不用整天窝在那房间里了，便转回之前那个廉价公寓去住。

马龙引着三人进门，大家也算是工作了一段时间的战友了，没什么隔阂就闹到一块。许昕占着点歌台一连点了五首歌，有模有样地敲了敲话筒说，今天昕爷为了庆祝这特别的日子特地给你们献唱。

众人边鼓掌边说你快拉倒吧还昕爷，马龙端着杯酒坐在张继科旁边，眼睛笑得弯弯的。平常大家都累成狗，也只有在年末的时候能抛掉所有工作上的琐事，一窥这一派祥和的景象。

还挺不容易的。

马龙正惆怅着，一直在旁边咬果汁杯的张继科突然拍了拍他的肩，说我出去接个电话，上面找，不接不成。

“你不是队长吗？还有人管着你？”见张继科搞得这么紧张，马龙有些好奇。这辞旧迎新的当口，队长不接个电话也是情有可原的。

“谁跟你说我是队长了。”张继科站起身打了个哈欠，拉开半个门，“我是副队，劳碌命。”

等张继科接完电话，再回到包间里的时候，觉得世界都变了。

人横七八竖地在软座上叠着，要不是看见马龙在角落里举着啤酒瓶笑得开心，张继科简直怀疑自己是不是走错房间了。

“唉唉唉继科，”许昕叫他，“来唱一首！”说完把话筒塞到他手里。

原来刚刚他们玩真心话大冒险，周雨输了，选大冒险，大家也不为难他便让他来一首，结果听得所有人心肝都经历了一次彻底的洗涤。还有力气说话的人问你们部队是不是唱歌都这么震撼人心啊，樊振东身为身经百战的勇士，从耳朵里把最后一个耳塞掏出来说，那不是，科哥唱歌可好听了。

张继科拿着话筒扫了一眼樊振东，他也正好看向自己，嘴一咧露出一个憨厚的笑，又从桌上顺了串葡萄：“哥你唱呗。”

张继科向来拿后辈没撤，只得挣扎了一下问唱什么都行？许昕点点头，一边一只腿已经跨上点歌台，催着快快快，哥给你点上。

张继科说好，然后在众人殷切的目光下低头想了想，说：

那就字母歌吧。

八

马龙觉得张继科这人真是非常有意思。

他记得上次在饭堂碰上樊振东和周雨来买宵夜，两个年轻人跟他说了一件事。那是两个后辈刚进网安部不久的时候，张继科正好被提名了两个队里的什么标兵，总之是能选上挺值得自豪的奖。

那时候周雨就已经跟着张继科混了，于是得空他问张继科，哥你看这个奖你多大把握啊？张继科说，四个人，百分之二十五吧。周雨又问，那另一个奖呢？这时候一个警报来了，张继科盯着屏幕头也没回，说，五个人，百分之二十吧。

你说这人是不是脑子里缺根筋。

再比如现在吧，大家好不容易出来闹一闹，你唱什么字母歌啊？马龙看着差点从点歌台上摔下来的许昕，哭笑不得。

但张继科偏偏觉得没什么不对，自顾自地唱起来了：ABCDEFG……声音还是平时一样低沉，别说，还真有那么点样子，听得人心里挺舒服的。大家便也原谅他选了个儿歌，起哄说小胖诚不欺我啊。

结果哼到一半，没了，周围人说怎么不唱啊，张继科放下话筒抬眼道：“我唱完了。”

众人愣了一下，说，你这才唱到RST，后面还有一段。张继科答，没错啊是唱完了，然后做回椅子上不动了。

张继科这人还有一个有趣的地方，特爱讲冷笑话，不分地点场合。

马龙看着一脸搞不清楚情况的人群，憋笑憋到肚子痛，最后还是忍不住笑出声来。他也不清楚自己怎么突然笑点就这么低了，只觉得热气从脖子后边直往脸上冒，心想自己大概是喝醉了。

张继科本来冷着一张脸，但看着对面笑得弯下腰的马龙，嘴角还是无法控制地翘了起来。

众人懵逼没关系，他的笑话本来也不是讲给他们听的。

尴尬的冷场没持续多久，还是有几个人反应过来了，直说继科你这笑话讲得也太突然了，吵吵嚷嚷也就过去了。 之后一直闹到后半夜才散场，许昕那几人还要再去续一场，周雨樊振东也跟林高远没聊完，说要找个地方继续侃。张继科便拖着已经站不稳的马龙朝许昕喊，说那我帮你把你师兄送回去。

马龙说什么也不愿做的士，于是两人便大半夜在街上压马路。还没等走到一半，马龙瞥见路边还开着的彩票店，也不顾自己连路都走不稳，非要去刮彩票。还没等张继科阻止他就掏出一百块钱，拍在前台的玻璃柜上特别豪气地说，姐，来一百块的。

张继科没办法，他也不能跟一个醉得没边的人讲道理，只能靠在贴着“赢取三千万大奖”海报的门上，默默从兜里掏出公寓钥匙，看着马龙摇摇晃晃捧了一叠彩票过来。两人蹲在小店门口，借着昏黄的路灯一张一张地刮。银色的碎末掉了一地，与柏油路混成一体。

“继科儿。”刮着刮着马龙突然叫了他一声，可能是喝醉的原因，儿化音特别重，“你猜怎么着？”

张继科嗯了一声抬头，看见马龙笑得嘴都要咧到耳根了。

“中了？”他问。

马龙用力点点头，微笑咧得更大了。

“多少啊？”张继科又低头刮彩票。

你猜。

你告诉我呗。

你绝对猜不到。

你就告诉——话还没说出口张继科心里一咯噔，卧槽不是吧。他抬头看马龙，马龙也看着他，眼底的笑意都要溢出来了。

“龙，难道……”

“对！”马龙憋不住了，把刮开的彩票怼到张继科眼前。距离太近人眼聚不了焦，张继科好不容易抓住他的手腕往后移了一点才看清了上面的数字。

十元。

张继科一瞬间有些想打人，大哥咱能少点套路不玩心跳吗。

九

马龙抬头看这栋破旧的楼房，再次拍了拍刚被摩托车大哥溅了一层泥的裤脚。

这是他第五次来到这间廉价公寓，估计也是最后一次。项目已经全部完成，试点成功，上面都很满意，不出意外的话大概明年就可以全面投入使用了。所以他这次拜访无关工作，是来给张继科道谢的。

听许昕说上次自己喝大了是张继科给送回来的，马龙自己喝醉什么样自己清楚得很，觉得许昕也真够意思，把自己丢给张继科就跑了，也不怕给别人添麻烦。许昕眨眨眼，我这不为你着想吗。马龙说得了吧你，其实是玩到兴头上什么都不顾了吧。许昕故作伤心地摇摇头，唉师兄你这就不懂了，然后把椅子滑回电脑前不说话了。

马龙按响门铃，心里有些忐忑。他没跟张继科说他要来，他也不知道他们有没有搬走，毕竟项目都结了，部队的人也没有继续在这破公寓待着的道理。按了五分钟还是没人接，马龙便估计他们已经走了。

马龙盯着那扇铁门，心里有些说不清的难受，像是玩得很好的朋友突然一声不吭地消失了。他抓了抓头发，也没办法，之好反身往楼下走，心里盘算着要不要给张继科打个电话道谢。

说来奇怪，虽然马龙长期从事IT行业，但他其实一点也不喜欢用手机电脑之类的联系别人，总觉得缺了点什么，他停在楼梯上想了一会，大概是真实感。

隔着网络他看不见，也碰不着那个人，马龙心思天马行空，有时候总觉得对方其实不是真实存在的，跟自己聊天的只是一个幻想出来的人物。

就在马龙胡思乱想的时候，他突然听见有人叫了一声他的名字。马龙回过神来，看见张继科拎着便利店的塑料袋站在楼梯下，黑衣黑裤黑框眼镜，嘴里还叼着半根雪糕。

宛如初遇的模样。

张继科撑着脑袋看眼前嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的马龙，决定再点上一盘牛肉。

项目完成后，周雨和樊振东已经先一步回队里了，他因为附近还有些事要办，便多留下来几天。本来张继科也是打算办完事后去找马龙的，但没想到他先找上门来了。正好，也省得他绞尽脑汁编理由。

马龙曾吐槽过张继科他们可能吃，张继科觉得他自己其实也差不了多少。他嘴里的黄瓜还没嚼到一半，烤炉上大半肉片都没了。当然马龙在这之前还挺客气让张继科也吃，但在张继科三番五次地明确表示自己不喜吃肉后，便也没什么顾忌了。

他想起自己第一次见到马龙的时候，还满腹不爽。如果非要形容的话，那时候的马龙像是要来抢他领地的另一只狮子，气势汹汹，毫不退让。马龙认真起来也是这样，像是变了一个人似得，有种睥睨众生的气质。

有时候张继科会想，如果马龙当时选的不是进入公司而是和他一样进入部队，那他们的关系大概又会不一样了——绝对是最惺惺相惜的对手，但可能不会像现在这样毫无芥蒂——不过如果的事谁又说的清楚，指不定他们是老天爷钦点的双子星，一生都得相伴对方左右呢。

吃完饭两人在江边散步消食，夜晚的城市漂亮得很，即使是心情低落的人看到也不禁稍稍把伤心事抛到脑后一秒。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着马龙工作上的琐事，比如许昕刚进公司差点打瞌睡的时候一个命令把所有文件都删了，比如林高远刚毕业第一次被领导训躲在楼梯间哭，再比如霞姐和一组的那谁好上了。

张继科听着马龙讲了一路，也不嫌烦，倒有点希望这条路永远不要到头，他俩就这样一直走下去。他觉得自己的系统出了点问题，被名叫马龙的病毒入侵了，而且他还挺乐意。

于是当这病毒彻底占领他的大脑时，张继科突然脚步一顿，看着江对面犹如繁星的灯光说：

龙，我们在一起吧。

十

等了许久张继科没见回应，便回头看马龙，他就在他一步之遥的地方站着。

就这么简单？马龙弯着眼角问。

你还想我黑进时代广场给你搞个大新闻啊？张继科笑。

算了，马龙也笑，别大新闻没搞成，你反倒进去了。

你还是待在这儿比较好。

张继科活了二十八年以来的第一次心如擂鼓，总算是敲下定音。

END.

十一

“你猜怎么着？”许昕在楼梯间给姚彦打电话。门外张继科靠在马龙的办公桌前，弯了点腰凑到马龙脸前，捏掉了他落在脸上的眼睫毛。

“Lo and behold，他俩真在一起了。”

TRUE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：
> 
> 1\. 速度：sudo谐音，linux系统管理命令，允许一般用户获得系统管理员的权限。
> 
> 2\. emacs/vim：Unix及类Unix系统文本编辑器，两者拥护者都很多，经常有人争哪个更好用。
> 
> 3\. PHP是世界上最好的语言：一个广为人知的梗，用来讽刺某些崇拜某一编程语言的人，经常在网络上引起骂战，用在文中只是图一乐。
> 
> 4\. Hackathon = Hack + Marathon 翻译过来大概是黑客马拉松？指软件开发相关人员聚在一起，在一段特定的时间内，以他们想要的方式去做某个项目，是充满乐趣但又非常费精力的一项活动。
> 
> 5\. 1958年开始世界上捉迷藏冠军：ALGOL 58语言发明于1958年，是之后许多语言的启发者。它用“；”来表达一个语句的结束，在一个编辑器里编程时很难找到打漏的分号，导致程序无法正常运行，所以说分号是捉迷藏冠军。
> 
> 6\. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRST：RST 是 TCP 的 RESET 的缩写，早年某墙惯用的干扰手段就是网页加载到一半硬塞个 RST 进来阻断连接，所以RST后面就没有东西了。（来自知乎问题 - 有哪些好笑的关于程序员的笑话？ - 回答作者: 连城）
> 
> 7\. 其实标题也是个梗，不知道有没有人看得出hhh：解密！Behold取自Lo and behold，有“瞧，注意看”之意，而Lo and behold由第一条互联网信息“lo”引申而来。
> 
> 1969年的9月12日，一组工程师连通了ARPAnet网络——互联网前身——首个节点上的两台电脑。发出方本来是想打“log”，接收方再回个“in”，组成“login”一词，但在输完“lo”之后，“g”却让某校的IMP节点发生内存溢出，于是“lo”便成了互联网的第一条信息，正好与Lo and behold!（哇，你瞧！）不谋而合。


End file.
